


Along Came a Friend

by Silenced



Series: 2 am [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiddlesister - Freeform, Hiddlestoner - Freeform, Thomas Hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenced/pseuds/Silenced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your encounter with Tom Hiddleston and how he helped you get into your hotel room, you lay in your bed after a bath and fantasize about him. To your surprise you hear a banging on your hotel door, and you wonder who it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came a Friend

Along Came a Friend  
By Silenced 

 

As you lay in bed freshly bathed in your white silk nightdress on, you fantasize of your encounter with Mr. Tom Hiddleston. Laying on your side you stare into the city lights, dim, but comforting. Your hair is up in a bun to keep the water from dripping all over the place after just having a hot bath. Realizing that your hair wouldn’t dry this way, you lay up to let your hair down. The strands of your hair drop to your shoulders, cold to your skin. As you’re about to head to the bathroom to dry your hair with a towel, you jump to the noise of someone banging on your door.

You wait a moment, you don’t know if you were imagining it, but the banging occurs again, more violent this time. You hesitate to walk to the door, your heart thrashing in your chest and your hands trembling with sweat. You gulp the dry air around you and slowly walk to the door. As you get closer, you hear a deep voice mumbling your name but leading with more banging. 

“Hello?” you say loudly, “Who is it?” The only response you receive is incoherent words and banging. You finally have the courage to open the door. Standing in front of your door frame is Brad your co-worker, drunk. His blue dress shirt has been unbuttoned to reveal his collar bone and some chest hair. His face is red, and you can tell his blown back blond hair has been messed up a little from his nightly activities. He was handsome, and he knew he was handsome. Tanned with white pearly teeth, bright aqua eyes, quite the looker he is. Though, when he opens his mouth, every drop of attraction you have for him evaporates just from his lack of intelligences. You fold your arms and sigh in agitation. He takes your hand and pulls you out from your room and hugs you tightly. He slurs your name in your ear. The smell of alcohol wreaks on him, even making you feel nauseated. 

“Brad, you are drunk. What are you doing?” you say as you try and look at him in the face and pull away.

He says your name a clearer this time, “I just missed you so much. I am so glad to see you. Do you know how difficult my night has been? These city girls, they are so bland, so plain-Jane. They are so not like you...” 

He runs his hands through your hair and continues to hug you, dancing around a little. You feel his weight falling on you. You are starting to become impatient, seeing through his antics and douche-baggy ways. As you finally press your hands against his chest to push him away, he holds your face in his hands and presses his lips against you. Your eyes shoot open and throw your hands in the air, flailing them around like an idiot. 

When you open your mouth to protest, Brad sees this as an invitation to French kiss you. He slides his sluggish tongue in your mouth, embracing you around your waist and presses his chest against yours shoving you up against the wall. You’re whimpering and murmuring loudly, but with his wet tongue in your mouth it was hard to even say one clear word. You have no choice but to push and shove him. It was difficult though, he was strong and tall, and Brad played every sport you could think of. With the state of mind he is in, you knew you would have difficulty fighting him off. Yes! With your legs free, you knee him right into the groin. Brad jerks back and falls to his knees holding onto his manhood with a shout of pain. 

You take a deep breath, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING FUCK—“.

You take a deep breath and close your eyes trying to calm down, “Please leave. You are drunk, Brad. I will forget this happened, we will forget this happened. We will not speak of this. If you do not leave, I will report this as a sexual assault to HR and your ass will be out of this company before you can even scratch your balls!”

You lay against the wall hands folded. Brad finally stands, but this time one hand lays against the wall near your head, completely guarding you from walking away. Brad looks up at you with a smirk, showing his perfect white teeth again and sparkling his blue eyes.

“Oh Baby, if you want to play hard to get—“, and there he goes again, leaning in for another kiss. 

Before you could gouge his eyes out with your manicured nails, the weight of his face on your lips vanish. At the moment you had your eyes tightly shut. Hoping it was over and that it was all just a bad dream, you slowly open one eye. To your surprise you see Brad pinned against the wall by the collar by another man. The other man was wearing a white V-neck shirt with black track pants with white stripes on the sides. His back muscles were quite defined, and his hair still combed beautifully. It takes you a moment to realize that this man is Tom Hiddleston.

“Having quite the night, aren’t you buddy?” Tom says in a dark and serious tone.

“Get your hands off me, you...you…fucking—“, before Brad could finish his sentence he hurls on himself. All that courage built up in his stomach releases onto his dress shirt and dress pants. Tom steps back in repugnance. When Brad finally composes himself, he wipes his mouth and the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve and apologizes in distress. He slumps down to the floor, passing out.

“Alright buddy, where’s your room? Let me take you there”, Tom holds Brad weight over one shoulder. Brad nods his head in the direction of his room. You are still standing near your door in stunned and speechless. You can see Tom and Brad disappear into his room. Everything is quiet for a few minutes and you finally see Toms figure step into view, he gently closes the door behind him. He strides towards you, looking you up and down. Realizing you are only wearing a sheer nightdress you fold your arms to cover the hardness of your nipples against the silk. You’re still red and embarrassed from the incident, so you bring your gaze down to his feet saving yourself from even more shame. 

“I am so sorry about that. He is a co-worker of mine and he just had a rough night, coming back drunk and sexually frustrated from not being able to pick up a dumb broad from the bar,” you take a deep breath, “He means well, not really though, but I guess he just showed his affection the wrong way, but thank you. Thank you for coming in and helping me. I don’t know what I would have done. I had it under control—“

He interrupts your rambling, “Darling, are you okay?” Tom lifts your chin up with his gentle hands. Your eyes slowly look up to meet his gaze. 

“Yes”, you smile, “I am okay.”

“He was quite rough with you. I did see it all, I was watching from the moment he was banging on your door. I thought he was some sort of…boyfriend, close lad of yours...” he trails off, sounding more like a question than a statement.

“Oh? OH! No, no. No boyfriend for me. Not for quite some time…” you say with a little sexual frustration ensued in your voice. 

“Wow, with a beautiful girl like you, I’m quite astonished you don’t have lads lined up at your doorstep,” he says licking his lips and giggles, “Well, not like this I mean.” 

You giggle, “Well, please, I don’t want to keep you up any longer, not with,” you nod towards his door, “her waiting.”

“Her? She’s fine. She is sound asleep, I am sure of it.” 

You back away slowly, still keeping your gaze with him. His face is a little darker, his pupils dilated and his jaws clenched. The gap between you too seem to slowly decrease. The more you backed away to your door, the more he stepped forward. 

“Please, let me help you in. An event like this is quite traumatic.” You look up at him and squint your eyes to study his true intentions, “Please? All I want is to help, truly”, he furrows his eyebrows and gives you a concerned look. You nod but still not confident if you think you made the right choice. Without a word you turn around and reach for the door knob. Ready to open the door, you realize your door is locked. You try and budge but you know it is no use. These doors were made to stay locked and can only be accessed by your keycard. You nervously laugh at yourself, almost in frenzy. You lay your temple on the door with your eyes closed in defeat.

“It. Is. Locked. So, that is that. How well everything turns out, huh?” you say sarcastically. 

Tom laughs whole heartedly, “Sweetheart, please, this is an easy fix. We will just go down to the main lobby and the concierge will give you another card for your room. Do not worry.” He rubs your shoulders with his warm hands to keep you calm. His touch makes your cheeks blush and wet between your legs. 

He holds out his arm for you to take, you look up at him with a grin and snake your hands in between. It was the confidence of his voice that calmed you. You knew things would be okay, but Tom being there just made it better. You have never been attracted to men so easily, but Tom was different. His very spirit fills light in you. Hopefully he fills you in other ways as well. 

“It will be fine”, he assures you, still modelling that friendly grin. He presses the elevator button, as you both wait he wraps one arm around your waist and bring you close to his body. He must have known you were cold, with your hard nipples pressing against the silk. Just by the swift movements of the fabric of your dress rubbing against your erect nipples gives you an erotic pleasure. 

*Ding!*

The two of you step inside, still he is holding you close. The marble floors tingle under your feet from the coldness, by then you realize you aren’t wearing any shoes either. You push yourself closer to him, wrapping your arms around him. You look up at him, and to your surprise he was already looking down at you. You feel something in the air, it wasn’t awkwardness, it wasn’t tension, but it was lust. You study his eyes, making sure that what you were feeling wasn’t just in your imagination. You study his face, his lips, he was licking his lips more than before. His eyes beaming all around your face, as if he was studying you as well. You don’t realize it but you lean closer to his mouth, and closer…and closer…

*Ding!*

Blushing fiercely, you push yourself away, smoothing out your dress and strut out of the elevator ahead of him towards the service desk. Before you could speak, Tom steps in front of you and explains what happened vaguely to the concierge in an almost demanding tone. Without any protest, the concierge said it would only take a few moments for my new keycard to process. You were glad he spoke for you, your mind was still fogged up from that moment you had with him in the elevator. You tried not to think of it, knowing you, you would have a pool of liquid between your legs by the time the concierge would finish. 

As you look around at the deserted but elegant lobby, you feel kind of silly standing barefooted and only in your nightgown. However, looking back at Tom, he too was wearing no shoes and just a plain shirt and sweatpants. You knew you couldn’t have done this without him, and Tom being there made you almost satisfied all this happened. 

Without fixed intentions, you lean over the high desk and arch you back to stretch. With your tight and short nightdress, the hem of it rides up your legs, exposing much of your thighs and damn close to your buttocks. From the corner of your eye you can sense Tom is watching you, watching all of you. Even for a moment, you thought you saw something twitch in his pants. Then you innocently step back and lean forward and bend down, stretching out your hands toward your feet. This time half your ass exposes to the cold air.

The concierge brings Tom back to focus, and seeing him flustered made you smile inside. You knew what you did, and you loved it. Tom thanked the concierge and the two of you headed back towards the elevator in silence. You can see he was thinking, you wondered what it could be about. The doors slide open and the two of you step inside. Before the elevator doors closes, you feel Tom turn you around and push you against the wall. You gasp, but dare not say a word. He leans his chest on your back with his chin placed on your shoulder, completely pinning you from all movement.

He whispers in your ear, “Darling, I saw what you did there. Do you take me for a fool?” He slowly traces his fingers down your waist. He continues, “Your hard nipples, the wet stream of liquid oozing between your legs, you can smell it a mile away.” Tom then reaches to the back of your thighs. The sensations of his warm hands all over you make you feel so hot and aroused. You want it, and you do not protest any of his actions, you bite your lip and sigh, dying to know what he would do next. Tom then slides one hand between your legs, tracing the laces of your thong, his fingers slowly heading towards your slit. You can feel your moisturized lips engulfing his soft fingers. You moan and lay your head back on his shoulder, arching your back a little to press you ass against his groin. You can feel his hard bulge pressed against you. With this, Tom presses himself even harder against your body, slowing circling your bud with his two fingers. 

“Tom, please don’t stop”, you moan to him. You knew that the elevator doors would open soon, but that didn’t stop you from enjoying every second of it. You bite your lip and absorb every touch he plants on you. He slides his fingers back down your slit to your round ass. With his wet fingers, he gropes your ass with his palms. He takes your hips in his grip and slowly grinds his clothed erect cock between your ass cheeks. Hearing him groan into your neck turns you on even more. You moan and bite your lip, you reach back and grip the elastic of his sweatpants. You pull him even harder onto you. You can’t hold back any longer, you need him now and you would do anything to take him.

*Ding!*


End file.
